


An End and a Beginning

by maebelles



Series: Atsumu Week 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Twitter, Drabble, Gen, Miya Atsumu Centric, Miya Atsumu is Actually a Softie, Nostalgia, i guess?, kind of?, originally posted on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maebelles/pseuds/maebelles
Summary: ForAtsumu Weekon twitter! Day 2, prompt: Court----Atsumu absolutely thrived on the court. He worked hard and put his everything into every game. But today was a little different. Although he'd been on this same court before, it was just different today.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Inarizaki Volleyball Club
Series: Atsumu Week 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803349
Kudos: 31





	An End and a Beginning

Atsumu absolutely _thrived_ on the court. He worked hard and put his everything into every game. But today was a little different. Although he'd been on this same court before, it was just _different_ today.

Today was their last practice at Inarizaki. Atsumu's last practice, last spike, last set, last squeak of his shoes on the floor as he moved, in this gym. And although it was his last time, he wouldn't miss it. Sure he'd appreciate the time he spent here, he'd appreciate the people he spent time with in here. But he wouldn't miss it. Because in a little while he'd be standing on yet another court, eyes shining in excitement and every nerve jumping in his body.

Sure it'd be his last time on this court. But he could never stay away from any court for long. And soon enough he'd make another his home again, and he'd meet new people to spend time with in that court. Because in the end, the court was his favorite place, first and foremost. And he'd never admit it or truly show it, but Atsumu's actually a big softie who loves being able to appreciate other people.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to check out more of my work, follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/smtsukki), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/smtsukki), or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smtsukki/?hl=en)! Thank you!


End file.
